


In Bed

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: There was something flat and hard in Kikki’s bed that her arm kept touching.





	In Bed

There was something flat and hard in Kikki’s bed that her arm kept touching. Which was kind of scaring her if she was being honest. She sat up and began to feel around, searching for the unwelcome object. After shifting around in her sheets a little, her hand brushed against her Mum’s old baseball cap. She picked it up, squinting at it, before tossing it onto her desk chair and rolling over. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She could figure out how it got there in the morning, when she’d had tea and could function properly.  


End file.
